Radio frequency (RF) connector assemblies are implemented in numerous technologies, including medical equipment. For example, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) scanners typically use a volume coil to receive electromagnetic radiation produced by the nuclear relaxation inside the patient by securing the volume coil to a cage of the scanner and routing coaxial cables to a receiver for signal processing. In conventional MRI scanners, the coaxial cable terminates at a RF connector, which is linked to the receiver. At the termination, a center conductor of the coaxial cable is typically soldered to the contact in the RF connector.